This invention relates to a reed valve mechanism for a reciprocating machine and more particularly to an improved reed valve mechanism for such an application that will insure efficient operation of the valve under all machine operations.
In many applications of reciprocating machines, there are employed reed valves permitting flow in one direction while precluding flow in an opposite direction. For example, such reed type valves are employed in the induction system for crankcase compression, two cycle, internal combustion engines so as to permit an air flow into the crankcase chambers of the engine and preclude reverse flow when the inducted charge is compressed in the crankcase chamber. Such types of reed valve mechanisms have the advantages of simplicity and relatively low costs.
However, it is necessary to insure that the reed valve may open easily and fully to permit substantially unrestricted flow in one direction. However, it is also desirable to insure that the valve will promptly and fully close once the pressure difference reverses so as to insure against any loss of charge when compression occurs. These objectives are relatively inconsistent with each other.
Furthermore, the opening and closing of the valves in reciprocating machines occur at a relatively high frequency, particularly when the machine is operated at high rates of speed. This will give further problems in connection with insuring that the valves open fully and yet close fully without bouncing or other effects caused by the high speed at which the machine is operating.
Due to the variations in speed and load, a reed type valve that is designed to provide good performance under one condition will not necessarily provide adequate performance under other conditions. Conventional types of reed type valves are fairly design specific and do not accommodate widely varying conditions.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved reed type valve arrangement for a reciprocating machine.
It is a further object to this invention to provide a reed valve for a reciprocating machine that will insure of ease of opening and full opening so as to improve volumetric efficiency while at the same time insuring good and complete closure of the valve.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved reed valve mechanism for a reciprocating machine wherein the operational characteristics of the valve may be changed during machine operation.
It is a yet further object to this invention to provide an improved reed type valve mechanism for a reciprocating machine wherein the maximum opening position of the reed type valve can be controlled during machine operation to suit machine running characteristics.